ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trouble with Techadon
The Trouble with Techadon is the third episode of Ben 10: Unlimited Force. Summary Techadon robots are appearing all over Bellwood and tearing it up! Can Ben, Gwen, and Kevin take care of them? An who is behind the attack? Plot The scene starts out in a warehouse factory, which is holding Techadon robots for an unknown reason. A woman silhouette arrives at the entrance and easily takes out the two guards. The silhouette then activates the robots, and tells them to bring her Ben Tennyson, even if they must kill someone to get to him. Now, we see Ben, Gwen, and Kevin driving home in Kevin's car after a long night. Ben, exhausted, gets to bed as soon as he gets home, only to be awakened a few seconds after by a yellow Techadon blasting down his wall. Ben transforms into Upgrade and began firing lasers at the Techadon robot. The Techadon eventually blasted Ben's floor, causing him to fall to the ground. The Techadon then picked up Ben as Upgrade, but Upgrade used his powers to take control of the Techadon and destroy it by applying pressure. The next morning, Gwen and Kevin come by, and notice a contractor fixing the wall the Techadon destroyed. Ben is still tired because, thanks to the yellow Techadon, he didn't get much sleep. Gwen took a piece of the Techadon destroyed by Upgrade and scanned it, then told them that the Techadons are coming from the warehouses. The scene cuts to Kevin's car, where Ben is falling asleep in the back seat due to the lack of sleep he had. They are soon encountered by a green Techadon, who destroys Kevin's car with a laser. Gwen and Kevin are devistated when they realize Ben was still in the car, but relieved when they see Ben as NRG come out of the destroyed car. NRG runs up and deals a punch to the Techadon, but the Techadon barley flinches and just grabs NRG. Gwen manages to keep the robot in place with a mana rope, and Kevin absorbs the Techadon's metal before knocking off one of it's arms. NRG lands on the ground and uses his powers to melt the Techadon. After the green Techadon is melted, Ben changes back, and they continue on searching. They finally reach the warehouses, Ben falling asleep still. An explosion goes off, and it is shown a black Techadon is taking out police officers with ease. Ben transforms into Upgrade and tries to take control of it but fails, remembering that more advance Techadons learn from the past ones mistakes. So Ben transforms into Echo Echo and the three start to fight the black Techadon. Gwen says that the mana of the summoner has gotten stronger, and that she will look for a way to shut them off. Gwen enters a warehouse and encounters Elena, who is with two grey Techadons. Elena sends the grey Techadons on Gwen. Back with the boys, Ben has become Ultimate Echo Echo and is using his sonic discs to distract the black robot. Kevin absorbs the street and runs in, attacking the Techadon, but doing no damage. Gwen is mostly blocking the grey robots' beam attacks, until she uses Turbo, which deflects the lasers back at the grey Techadons. Gwen then tells Elena to shut them off. Back with the boys, the black Techadon is shut down, and Gwen comes back and says it was Elena who sent the Techadons. Ben then changes back from Ultimate Echo Echo and yawns, saying they should take a rest. Back at the warehouses, Elena, now in her Nanochip Queen form, comes up to the rubbish of a Techadon, and Nanochips fly out of it. She then ends the episode with her saying "Don't worry, my children. Ben Tennyson will soon be ours." Major Events *Elena Validus returns. *The green and black Techadons are introduced. *Ben transforms into Upgrade for the first time in Unlimited Force. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sandra Tennyson *Police officers Villains *Techadon robots *Elena Validus Aliens Used *Upgrade (x2) *NRG *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo (transformation unseen) Memorable Quotes Gwen: Aunt Sandra, what happened? Sandra: Oh, nothing to major. A giant alien robot attacked in the middle of the night and tried to kidnap my son. Kevin: Okay, I thought it was something serious. Gwen: Kevin! Trivia *This is the first time Elena appears in Unlimited Force. However, she doesn't take her Nanochip Queen form until the end of the episode during the epilogue. *This is the second time Ben used Echo Echo and Ultimate Echo Echo against a Techadon robot, the first time being Greetings from Techadon. *Kevin states that it is the thirtieth time he's had to get his car fixed. *Ben did not seem tired as his alien forms, with the exception of the second Upgrade transformation. Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Unlimited Force